Falling In Love with Idiots
by clarione
Summary: [America/Belarus]-[Prussia/Hungary]—Jatuh cinta kepada para idiot, mungkin tidak semenyedihkan kedengarannya. Snippets.


**Disclaimer:** Axis Power-Hetalia adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dengan menulis fanfiksi ini.

**Catatan:** Buat Nisa yayangnya Gilbert yang kemaren ultah, daku tidak pernah bisa mengeja penname kamu orz

* * *

**[America/Belarus]**

* * *

Untuk mengakui jika cintanya tidak berbalas, rasanya memang semenyakitkan apa yang Natalya bayangkan—lebih, mungkin. Entahlah. Yang jelas dunianya seolah pecah menjadi puing-puing setajam kaca, melukainya hingga berdarah ketika ia memungutinya satu per satu, ketika Ivan menegaskan ia hanya mencintai Nat sebagai seorang saudari.

Selama ini Nat bukannya tidak tahu. Ia hanya memilih untuk tidak mau tahu. Natalya; bodoh, masokis dan keras kepala.

Tetapi mengetahui jika ternyata ia mampu menyerah mengejutkan Natalya lebih dari apa pun hal janggal di dunia. Menyerah dan meninggalkan semuanya di belakang, kemudian melangkah maju tanpa membawa apa pun kecuali dirinya. Ternyata ia pun memiliki batas.

Dan di batas itu ada Alfred, dengan senyum secerah jutaan matahari dan mata sebiru laut paling bersih, berisik dan optimis dan idiot, berkata jika ia akan menjadi pahlawan (untung saja minus jubah merah di punggung dan celana dalam yang dipakai di luar) yang terbang di langit Natalya.

Tentu saja Nat menganggapnya bodoh, namun anehnya hatinya menggelepar seperti detak jantung anak burung karena si Bodoh. Ringan dan manis seperti permen kapas, Alfred dengan pelan namun pasti membangun tempatnya di kehidupan Natalya.

"Idiot," katanya, kepada boneka kelinci putih pemberian Alfred yang entah ke berapa sejak ia setuju untuk tinggal bersama si anak lelaki Amerika hingga merdeka sekarang. "Pisau lebih berguna daripada mainan. Aku bukan anak-anak."

Natalya jatuh tertidur setelahnya, di malam ke tiga ia menginap di rumah Alfred, menolak untuk melepaskan kelincinya dari pelukannya.

* * *

Ada kalanya ia terjaga karena mimpi buruk.

Natalya menuruni tangga yang akan membawanya langsung ke dapur _mansion_ Alfred di Manhattan, sangat menginginkan segelas air putih untuk mendinginkan kerongkongannya yang kering. Ia berharap hantu-hantu di rumah ini tidak akan terlalu membuatnya repot sekarang—yang tidak akan pernah Nat ceritakan kepada Alfred, tentu saja. Jika tahu kalau rumahnya berhantu, ia akan histeris melebihi remaja perempuan yang ditinggal menikah idolanya, akan langsung menghubungi agen perumahan dan segera _menego_ harga saat itu juga. Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Natalya sangat menyukai hunian cantik ini.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika Nat mendapati lampu di ruang kerja Alfred masih menyala. Tebakan pertamanya adalah Alfred masih terjaga. Tetapi ia buru-buru menepis anggapannya. Alfred, sesering dan semenjengkelkan apa pun ia ketika mengolok-olok Arthur dan mengatainya pria tua karena tidak bisa terjaga lebih dari jam sebelas malam, adalah bayi besar yang akan langsung terlelap setelah sebelumnya bersikukuh jika ia tidak mengantuk. Maka tebakannya yang lain adalah Alfred tertidur ketika tengah mengerjakan sesuatu—mungkin bahan persentasi untuk Pertemuan Dunia berikutnya—di ruangan ini. Ya, mungkin itu—

"Jadi, Artie, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu, berhubung kau sudah berpengalaman dalam hal ini."

—atau bukan.

Natalya menarik tangannya dari pegangan pintu setelah sebelumnya berniat untuk membangunkan Alfred, namun nyatanya ia tidak sedang tertidur. Ia tengah berbicara dengan seseorang—dengan Arthur dari sekian banyak orang—dan sepertinya tengah meminta pendapat darinya.

Sungguh?

Dan sepertinya Arthur juga sama terkejutnya dengan Natalya.

_"Alfred, kau salah makan?"_ Aksen Inggris aristokrat mengalun lewat _speaker_—Nat yakin itu _skype—_, terdengar tidak memercayai apa yang ia dengar. "Jika ini salah satu percobaanmu untuk menjahiliku—"

_"Jeez,_ berhenti terdengar seperti orang tua, Artie." Alfred menarik napas. "Aku serius."

Dan nada suara Alfred terdengar serius. Nat tidak pernah mendengarnya seserius ini semenjak Perang Dingin berakhir.

Jadi apa yang sedang terjadi? Semua cabang McDonald menghilang dari muka bumi?

"Kupikir aku ingin menikahi Natalya."

Kemudian keheningan mutlak jatuh, seolah seisi dunia tiba-tiba mati. Nat merasa kebas.

_"K-kau ingin apa?"_ Arthur tergagap, tidak terdengar pulih dari kekagetannya sama sekali. _"Dan siapa itu Natalya?"_

"Belarusia, _geez,"_ Alfred menggeram. "Kau tahu adik perempuan Rusia? Selalu membawa pisau ke setiap pertemuan dunia, cantik dan dadanya sebagus Ukraina—_seriously,_ Arthur. Dia bukan Matthew. Jadi kau memang sudah benar-benar tua kalau tidak mengingatnya."

_"Ah, anak gadis itu."_

"Hm …."

_"HEY! AKU BELUM TUA!"_

"Hm, hm, belum tua _yada yada,"_ timpal Alfred acuh tak acuh menanggapi pitam mantan mentornya. "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Aku tahu aku harus bertanya kepadamu berhubung kau dan Belgia sudah menikah semenjak … 1839? Atau sekitar itu? _Duh, whatever."_

Hening sekali lagi.

_"Alfred, apa kau dan Belarusia sedang berkencan? Seingatku kau tidak pernah menunjukkan gelagat jika kau tengah bersama seorang wanita selama ini."_

"Aku dan Nat?" tanyanya bingung, kemudian, mengenyampingkan ringisan Natalya, terbahak keras. _"Dude!_ Jangan melawak, Artie. Kami bahkan tidak pacaran!"

Hening yang lain, kemudian suara Britain meledak di ruangan. "BLOODY HELL, AMERICA! _KAU INGIN MENIKAHINYA PADAHAL SAAT INI KALIAN TIDAK PACARAN? _STUPID PRAT!_ LAKUKAN SEMUANYA SECARA BENAR DAN BERURUTAN, _YOU SODDING GIT!_ HUBUNGI AKU LAGI TAHUN DEPAN!"_

Dan sambungan _skype-_nya diputuskan secara sepihak dari seberang Atlantik.

Jantung Nat berdetak kencang.

Gawat.

_"Jesus Christ,_ suara teriakannya masih sekuat seperti ketika ia memergoki Nazi. Tidak heran Feliciano takut setengah mati kepadanya. Bagaimana jika Nat terbangun? _Geez,_ dasar pria tua."

Ada gelombang hangat menjalari dadanya.

Gawat.

_"Screw_ Artie. Aku akan minta pendapat orang lain. Hm, siapa? Roderich? Pria itu sudah berkali-kali menikah, bukan? Ah, tapi aku hanya ingin menikah sekali saja dalam seumur hidup. Kalau begitu … Francis—tidak, tidak, jangan Francis. Ide buruk. Gilbert? Sheesh, Alfred. Dia terlalu _awesome_ untuk lepas dari masa lajang dan sendirinya. Bukan contoh yang baik. Matthew, kalau begitu …."

Tidak mengindahkan setiap protes dalam dirinya, Nat tersenyum.

Gawat.

Puing-puing dunianya tidak terasa sebegitu tajamnya lagi.

* * *

**[Prussia/Hungary]**

* * *

Ada sesuatu yang salah dalam kepala Gilbert, pikir Liz. Bukan hal-hal salah yang sepertinya sudah menjadi ciri khas sang Kesatria Teutonik. Dan ini sudah berlangsung semenjak ia memergoki Liz terluka sehabis berkelahi dengan Turki di hutan—memergoki sesuatu yang Liz sangka tidak akan pernah tumbuh di tubuhnya, sebenarnya. Yah, Liz selalu mengira yang akan tumbuh itu sesuatu yang terletak lebih di bawah.

Siapa yang menyangka jika Liz ternyata perempuan.

Dan hal itu sepertinya memengaruhi Gilbert, entah dengan cara apa. Karena sekarang ia jadi lebih sering berdo'a, yang lebih terdengar seperti permohonan pengampunan dosa.

Ia juga terang-terangan menghindari Liz. Selalu memalingkan muka ketika bertatapan, selalu mengambil arah lain ketika berpapasan, selalu melarikan diri ketika Liz berusaha memulai percakapan.

Rasanya seperti Gilbert membencinya.

Liz tidak terima, seingatnya ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya pantas menerima perlakuan negatif dari Gilbert—ya, tentu saja ia berhasil menghajarnya dalam satu-dua kesempatan, tetapi Gilbert tidak berhak merajuk dan bertingkah seperti perempuan.

Itu adalah tugasnya. Jadi suatu hari ketika ia memergoki Gilbert tengah memancing di sungai, Liz mengangkat roknya, berlari tanpa memikirkan caranya untuk berhenti dan mendaratkan sebuah tendangan sepenuh hati yang membuat Gilbert beserta alat pancingnya terlempar ke sungai. Untung saja dalamnya hanya setinggi lutut anak-anak.

Setelah rangkaian panjang kutukan dan makian dalam bahasa Jerman yang bisa membuat orang suci membunuh, Gilbert mengangkat tatapannya dan melihat Liz berkacak pinggang di tepi sungai. Wajah Gilbert merah dengan cepatnya, karena marah dan sesuatu yang lain, Liz tidak terlalu tahu apa persisnya.

"KAU PIKIR APA YANG SEDANG KAULAKUKAN, PEREMPUAN GILA?" teriak gilbert, kemudian menatap jubah pendetanya yang basah kuyup. _"Arsloch!"_

Liz menyilangkan lengan di dada. "Akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti mengacuhkanku, hm?"

_"Was?"_ Gilbert mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tidak mengerti perkataanmu, dasar wanita."

"Jadi benar, ini karena aku wanita."

Liz bisa melihat kebingungan di wajah Gilbert berlipat ganda. "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kaubicarakan? _Mein Gott,_ berhenti berbicara dalam teka-teki dan katakan apa masalahmu sekarang juga!"

Liz meraup segenggam kerikil sebelum menghujani pria itu dengan tembakan-tembakan setengah hati. "Bukan aku! Kau yang punya masalah! Kau menghindariku seolah aku adalah wabah gatal yang menular semenjak kau melihat … apa pun itu yang kau lihat di dadaku! Apa ini karena aku wanita sehingga kau menghindariku dan tidak ingin punya urusan apa pun denganku? Karena aku wanita, benar? Aku tahu kau ini tidak ubahnya bisul di pantat tetapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kau bisa serendah ini, memperlakukan perbedaan jenis kelamin seolah—"

Liz tidak menyelesaikan ocehannya karena ia ditarik ke sungai, tepat ke dalam rengkuhan lengan-lengan kekar Gilbert.

"Apa kau sudah selesai mengomel seperti nenek-nenek?" Gilbert berbisik di telinganya, Liz merinding, dan ini bukan karena pakaiannya yang basah. "Kau sungguh punya mulut yang besar untuk ukuran seorang perempuan." Liz sudah bersiap meninjunya ketika Gilbert melanjutkan, "Ya, ini karena kau seorang wanita, tetapi ini tidak seperti apa yang kautuduhkan kepadaku, gadis barbar."

Liz terdiam, seluruh tubuhnya awas dengan antisipasi atas apa pun yang akan Gilbert katakan selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kau dibesarkan, tetapi siapa pun itu yang membesarkanmu melakukan pekerjaan yang payah hingga kau tumbuh dengan menganggap dirimu laki-laki—hingga aku menganggap dirimu laki-laki. Kau wanita, Liz. Apa kau tahu bagaimana hal itu memengaruhiku? Apa kau tahu jika semenjak peristiwa itu aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir, 'Ah, jadi karena itu kulitnya terasa sangat halus' atau 'Jadi itu kenapa rambutnya sangat wangi' atau 'Kira-kira bagaimana rasanya jika aku mencium bibirnya? Apakah selembut yang terlihat?'"

Wajah Liz terasa sangat panas? "K-Kau ingin menciumku?"

"Menurutmu mengapa aku menghindarimu, hm?"

"Kau menghindariku k-karena kau ingin menciumku?"

"Menurutmu begitu?" Gilbert menatapnya dan otak Liz berhenti bekerja. "Apa kau ingin aku menciummu?"

"A-apa? Kenapa kau—"

"Apa kau ingin aku menciummu?" Gilbert mengulang, jemarinya menelusuri lengkung tulang pipi Liz. "Karena saat ini aku sangat ingin menciummu."

Liz tidak bisa berpikir. Apa ia mau—atau tidak mau—Gilbert menciumnya? Memangnya bagaimana rasanya ciuman? Liz tidak pernah dicium sebelumnya.

_Mungkin_ tidak ada salahnya mencoba untuk yang pertama.

"I-idiot, kalau mau mencium ya cium saja."

Maka Gilbert melakukan persis seperti apa yang dikatakan.

_Menghindar karena ingin mencium, ya? Pria memang bodoh,_ pikir Liz. Bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai ciumannya.


End file.
